


Morning Indulgences

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fun and Games, New Years, Oral Sex, Pic Prompt, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Morning coffee and love.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Morning Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tasty to accompany a pic Jane_Dee shared today:)

Kathryn Janeway awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Opening her eyes, she hoped to see her companion from the night before, but the bed was empty save a note on the pillow next to her. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed the folded paper. As her arm brushed her partner's pillow, the smell of his musky teak cologne bombarded her senses sending a surge of arousal between her thighs.

“Happy New Year, Kathryn. Look behind you on the nightstand…” She read the note aloud. Turning her deliciously sore body over, her eyes landed on a steaming mug with a pink rose tucked through the handle. Kathryn propped herself up, pulling the rose from the cup and lifting it to her nose. She smiled to herself, as the memories of the last evening ran through her mind. Picking up the ceramic vessel, she tested the temperature before taking a deep swallow of the rich liquid.

When the warmth had settled in her stomach, Kathryn plucked herself from the bed. She looked for her nightgown to no avail. Spotting the white shirt from his tuxedo ensemble, she grabbed it and wrapped it around her bare body. She made her way out to the living area, to find him hunched over the kitchen island stirring something fervently.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Chakotay beamed at the sight of her in only his shirt.

“It is a good morning. I woke up to flowers and coffee, and now I have the best view on Earth.” Kathryn winked and raised an eyebrow.

“No, no. I do believe that I have the best view.” He stopped his work and made his way around the counter.

Chakotay sauntered towards her, and circled his arms around her waist. Kathryn fell into his embrace, careful to hold her coffee tightly as the arousal she was already feeling coiled tenfold tighter in her belly. He kissed her deeply, relishing the taste of her favorite beverage. She returned his kiss, using her free hand to wind into his messy raven locks. 

“Ready for breakfast? It’s the only way to start the new year.” He stroked her cheek.

“What’s on the menu?”

“You are.” He lowered himself to his knees, running his hand the length of her body between the folds of his own dress shirt.

Kathryn had just started to giggle, as his warm full lips made contact with her clit. Her eyes rolled back, and she clutched hard on the cup in her hand. She wound her fingers back into his hair, and pulled back causing him to release her with a loud sucking sound.

“I’m still finishing my coffee, Chakotay.” 

“Oh, far be it from me to come between Kathryn Janeway and her coffee.” He laughed.

She took another deep sip, and let out a sigh as she swallowed.

“Put down the cup, Kathryn.” He ordered. “I’m going to make you moan far better than that coffee does.” 

Just the thought of that promise, and the demanding nature of his tone made her entire body burn. She sneaked one last taste, setting the cup down on the table next to them. As soon as the cup clinked on the surface, he was on her like white on rice. Chakotay sucked her hard, and pumped two fingers in and out of her slick channel. Kathryn’s knees went weak, and she screamed just as he promised. 

Day one of 2379 was filled with excitement and promise of everything yet to come.


End file.
